


Interlude 01 - Getting the Cream

by Arabwel, Claire



Series: The Bar at the End of Town [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Ian in cat ears, Ian makes such a pretty kitten, M/M, Pet Play, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ian is a kitten, and the kitten gets the cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude 01 - Getting the Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't fit anywhere specifically in the Bar!verse chronology, but is rather a timestamp piece occurring at some point.

Ian flushes when JR hands him the bag, when he starts pulling out the items inside it. He runs his fingers over the soft, furry tail, the fat plug it's hanging from telling Ian exactly how he'll be wearing it. And he thinks he'll feel foolish wearing the ears, but the heated look JR is giving him is making him want to put them on, anyway.

Pushing himself away from where he's leaning against the desk, JR reaches out for Ian, wrapping the velvet collar he's holding around Ian's neck, the small bell hanging from it sitting at the base of Ian's throat.

"You'll make such a pretty kitty," JR says, cupping Ian's cheek briefly, before nodding towards the other items.

The ears go on easy, and part of the reason Ian's blush intensifies is how easy it is for him to work himself open, to slide the thick plug past his rim so it sits snugly, the tail swishing against the backs of his thighs teasingly. He wipes his hands clean carefully before he tries to pull on the mittens; he can only manage one until he looks at JR and holds out his hands, a small whine escaping his lips. 

The final piece of the outfit is the black panties JR helps him step into, JR's fingers threading Ian's tail through the slit in the back.

"Perfect," is JR's only comment as he takes a step back, his eyes checking over every inch of Ian.

"I--" But Ian's words are cut off by JR's finger over his lips.

"Pets don't use human words, kitten."

Ian barely swallows the reflective "Sorry, Daddy"; instead the noise that escapes him is not exactly catlike but it makes JR smile. He nuzzles against JR's fingers, warmth pooling in his belly. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do next, how to be a good pet, but he trusts JR. He trusts JR to guide him down on his knees, set his mittened hands on the floor so that when JR backs away and settles on the low couch, Ian can easily crawl to him, his plush tail swinging with the sway of his hips. 

JR pats the couch next to him when Ian reaches him, and Ian clambers up.

"Good girl," JR murmurs, his fingers running over Ian's hair, careful around the ears.

Ian sits back, his heels against his ass, keeping the tail plug from being pushed against the couch.

The noise from the bar is coming through the door, muffled and muted. And it's strange, this peace that Ian's feeling, JR's fingers stroking his face, even though he knows the outside world is so close.

Ian's eyes close, and he finds himself swaying into JR's touch.

"Come on, kitten." JR's voice is low, soothing. "Why don't you lie down."

Ian moves slowly, lying on the couch, with his head on JR's thigh.

"You've been such a good girl for Daddy, kitten. Not frightened by your strange new home."

Ian's eyes open when he hears the rasp of a zipper, open to see JR pulling his cock out of his now open jeans.

"I think kitten deserves something special for being such a big, brave girl."

Ian whines low in his throat as he nods. The "Please--" is on his lips, but he holds it. Good kittens don't speak.

Wrapping his fingers around his cock, JR cups the back of Ian's head, carefully edging him close enough to rub the head of his cock over Ian's lips. "Open up, kitten. Daddy's got a treat for you."

Ian doesn't hesitate, his lips falling open and his tongue darting out to flick against the fat head of JR's cock. He does it again and again, in little kitten - hah - licks, chasing a bead of precome down the shaft.

JR's hand in his hair feels strange, both gripping and guiding, yanking just hard enough to hurt and send sparks down Ian's spine. His blunt nails scratch against Ian's scalp, just behind where the ears rest on his head and it feels so good, Ian can't help it, he starts making noise as he laps at the head of JR's cock.

"That's it, kitten, use that pretty little tongue." JR croons and Ian feels the heat suffuse his cheeks, coil at the pit of his belly, his cock twitching against the silky material of his panties.

Ian's so focused on the feel of JR's cock in his mouth, of the feel of his own hardening behind the softness of his panties, that it takes a beat for him to realise the noise level from the bar has increased. Takes a beat for him to realise that the door to the office is open and Tyler's standing there, watching Ian lapping at JR's dick.

"Close the fucking door, Ty," JR grumbles.

The noise is muted again, and when Ian glances up, his lips still around JR, it's to see Tyler looking down at him, soft grin on his face.

"Pretty kitty," Tyler comments. "Where did you get her?"

"She wandered in off the street," JR answers. "I think I'll keep her."

Ian shivers as he listens, a wave of need going through him to hear them talk about him like he's an actual kitten.

"Thought of a name?" Tyler asks the question as he leans down, slipping two of his fingers into Ian's mouth along side JR's cock, the "Good girl--" coming from him as Ian's tongue licks at them.

"I'm thinking of calling her Kitten. I'll have to get her a proper collar, get a tag made up for her." JR shifts his attention from Tyler to Ian. "What do you think, kitten? A pretty pink collar, with your own name tag hanging from it. 'Kitten' on one side and 'Property of JR' on the other."

Ian whines around the cock and fingers in his mouth.

"I think she likes that idea," Tyler says with a smirk.

Ian does and he wants to say it but kittens don't talk; instead, his tongue snakes between Ty's fingers and JR's cock and he tries to make a sound like a purr. It comes out more like a tiny, pathetic growl and he blushes, dipping his head and pushing into JR's hand instead.

JR chuckles. "I think Kitten wants her treat, don't you, pet?" 

Ian whines again and lifts a hand to - to paw at JR's thigh.

Ty laughs, slowly drawing his fingers out of Ian's mouth and wiping them on his cheek, leaving a wet smear of spit and precome. "Gonna give Kitten your cream, Jay?"

JR huffs and nudges his cock deeper into Ian's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Ian tilts his head and shifts to get into better position, nudging the plug inside him. He's suddenly acutely aware of his tail, and the hand Ty is running down his back, to rest at the waistband of his panties, just shy of the root of the tail.

And then Ty scratches him and Ian arches his back, can feel the wet spot where his dick is pressed into the panties, as he moans around JR's cock. 

JR groans as he comes, the vibrations from Ian's mouth triggering him into shooting down Ian's throat.

Ian swallows it all, his tongue lapping at JR's cock when he's finished, lapping to see if he can get any more from JR's dick.

There's a low huff of laughter as JR's fingers scratch over Ian's head. "You got it all, Kitten." He moves his hand to press it against Ian's stomach. "Such a good girl, swallowing all your treat like that."

Ian whines. JR's cock is still in his mouth, soft against his tongue.

"Keep my dick in you, Kitten, and let us see to you."

JR's hand presses lightly against Ian's panties, his palm pressing the soft silk against the head of Ian's cock.

Ian can't stop himself from moving into the touch, can't stop the needy moan around JR's cock.

Tyler's hand slips down the back of the panties. "Does Kitten want her tail petted?" he asks lightly. His fingers slide between Ian's cheeks, gripping the base of the plug and pulling it out ever so slightly before pushing it back in.

Tyler continues to fuck Ian shallowly with the plug as JR slow rubs his hand over the front of Ian's panties, making his palm sticky with precome.

There's a steady whine coming from Ian now, and he doesn't know whether to push into JR's touch or press back into Tyler's. He'd beg if he could, but JR's cock is still in his mouth, and part of his brain is running a mantra about how good pets don't use human words.

Both of them are talking to him, soft, soothing murmurs. All good girls and pretty kitties, and telling Ian how he's being so good for them, so perfect. And maybe it's the words, and maybe it's the plug opening his hole up again and again, and maybe it's the way JR's palm is pressing harder now. Or maybe it's all three. All of them cresting together and pushing Ian over the edge until he's shaking and filling his panties with his come.

"There we go," JR murmurs. "Good girl. Such a good girl."

And the sound Ian makes at the praise is akin to a purr.


End file.
